


The Days That Never Existed

by sharleneku



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cute, Death from Old Age, I'm Bad At Tagging, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, No Sex, Sad Ending, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharleneku/pseuds/sharleneku
Summary: Klaus spends the rest of his days with Dave, or so it seems.





	1. Zapped

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time actually finishing something without deleting all of it out of embarrassment or frustration, so please don't be too harsh on me. :(  
> Some parts of it are just the exact same stuff from the series (mostly episode 6 lol), so I hope I didn't mess up that bad, yikes.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Klaus doesn’t usually take things like this seriously, but shit sounds totally crazy outside. There are havoc sounds of helicopter and bombing all around him, just outside the flimsy tent he sort of got zapped into. So yeah. Shit’s crazy.

He sits there dazed while the others are getting ready to battle, trying to be as fast as they can to encounter this unexpected attack. Even as the man who seems to be the captain is shouting at him, all he could do is stare with utter confusion, unable to process what is happening. He tries to explain, yet no one would listen to him, like always. Men hand him pants and proper outfit, also shoving a gun into his hands. This is war. No one has the time to worry about “just another life.”

He wants to go back. How the fuck is he able to fight in a war? He’s a drug addict; a total mess. Anything but a soldier. He follows the others onto the bus, still trying to adjust to the situation. Klaus sits there with the damned suitcase under his seat, waiting for the right opportunity to use it. He has to get out of this no matter what. Never has he messed up this big, not even when he overdosed and almost died. That was different. That made him feel alive, happy even. Keeping all the spirits at bay made him feel like he was living, even if it means being on the verge of death.

Drowning deep in his own thoughts and remorse, Klaus stares ahead, probably also trying to recover from the last serve of drugs he’s had. Then, he snaps out of his head as a hand settles on his shoulder.

“You just get in country?” A handsome young man squats next to his seat, smiling gently.

“Oh, uh…yeah.”

“Yeah, shit’s crazy. I know.” They look straight into each other’s eyes and something sparks between them. They exchange a soft chuckle.

“Yeah!”

“You’ll adjust. I’m Dave.” The man offers a hand.

“Klaus.” He grabs onto this new comrade’s comforting hand, subtly kicking the suitcase deeper under his seat. He might not be using that little bitch for a while.


	2. At the Bar

The battle has ended in yet another victory for their side. Everything seems to be in peace for a little while, and the soldiers march forth to the bar for a small celebration and, well…relaxation. After all, there’s really not that much source of “comfort” in the army.

Music is blasting.  
Men are dancing with beautiful women.  
Shots after shots after shots.  
Everyone is drunk.  
Klaus too dances alongside with the music, looking as if to release all the stress and confusion that has piled up inside him. He accidentally bumps into someone and raises his fist up as he turns around, ready for a fight, only to see that it is Dave. They smile, and go on to drink another round together.

They stand side by side with each other at the counter, as two women go up to them for a dance. Everything is blurry, and they are a mess, but happy messes that are enjoying themselves. They dance and dance, downing alcohol without a care in the world. Their arms intertwine, with a glass of shot in both of their hands. As they drink, the atmosphere becomes intensely flirty and undeniably, a bit sexual.

As Klaus and Dave retreat to a quieter corner, they lean against the wall, not really talking about anything, but still they laugh and smile, as if just being there makes them happy. Like the first date of a teenage couple. Carrying a bit of awkward shyness, they stare into each other’s eyes, looking deep into each other’s souls. The most beautiful souls they have ever encountered. Dave caresses Klaus’ hair, and Klaus looks up at him, with a hint of affection and seductiveness glinting from his eyes. Their distance closes in, with Dave’s hand guiding Klaus towards him. Inching in, their lips touch, and it explodes into an unstoppable kiss.


	3. On the Battlefield

Time passes by, and Klaus realizes that he has stayed in this time period for almost a year. Along with Dave. This is the longest he’s ever been with someone. He thinks to himself with a smile on his face, knowing that he’s finally got the right guy. The perfect guy. Kind, strong, and at the same time vulnerable…but mostly, beautiful. Just beautiful. He decides to stay in this place, forever with Dave, even after the war. Maybe this is just meant to be; it’s fate.

…

“Whew! Christ on a cracker, that was a close one, huh, Dave?” Klaus shouts over all the gunfire to the man next to him, with the grenade exploding just a few feet before them.

“Yeah, real close.” Dave pulls a smile as his lover fidgets beside him. Honestly, his heart skips a beat every time he sees Klaus unable to keep low. Maybe it’s luck or something, the bullets always miss this guy, but that doesn’t make him any less worried. “Klaus, stay down now, please.”

“Oh, yeah…right.” It’s not as if Klaus does this on purpose, but he just can’t seem to help himself. Just barely overcoming the drug addiction was already hard enough, but changing his restless habit is even harder. Of course, he’s trying, since he still wants to live long enough to spend the rest of his life with Dave after this hell of a war.

They draw their full attentions back to the battlefield, with determination in their hearts to win this war and stay alive until the very end. It would be just too cruel for either one of them to live on without each other.


	4. Anniversary

Another battle was won, and the men that survived are all relieved to still be standing, although mourning for the loss of their friends. They return back to their camp and start to settle down, hearts unable to rest completely, for they do not know when the next battle would begin. It might be next week, next month, or maybe just the next day. War is unpredictable.

Dave drags Klaus out behind the tent after they finish unpacking, with a big grin on his face.

“What is it?” Klaus looks at him, puzzled.

“It’s been a year now.” Dave smiles and holds Klaus’ hand. He reaches for the back pocket and pulls out two rings of the same design, with both of their names carved into the silver. He slides one onto Klaus’ index finger. A perfect fit.

“Oh my gosh, Dave. You didn’t.” Klaus stares in awe at the new accessory on his finger, and back at Dave. He tears up a bit, and hugs his lover tightly, “B-but I didn’t get you…”

“That’s alright, you crybaby.” Dave pats him on the back and chuckles, wiping the tears off his man’s cheeks, not forgetting to give it a little squeeze, “Just having you beside me is the best gift I could ever have.”

Klaus sniffles a bit and backs out from the hug, looking at Dave straight in the eyes. “But seriously, where did you get the money? Did you rob someone? Or-or did you...” His eyes widen in mocking disbelief, leaning towards his man and whispers into his ears, “Did you…Sell yourself? Like a prostitu-”

Dave straight up smacks Klaus in the face, looking at him in total disapproval, “I just had some money left in my account, alright?”

Klaus laughs and gives him a quick peck on the cheek, “Of course, darling. Of course you did.”

“I’m serious! Oh my gosh, Klaus, you just ruined it!” Dave squeezes him hard on the cheek, trying to seem angry. Yet, as he looks at him, he couldn’t help but crack up. He’s just too cute.

“Ow ow ow, alright. Alright! It hurts! Okay?” Klaus struggles out of Dave’s pinch, and jabs him on the thighs as revenge. This in turn leads to a playful fight, and they end up rolling around in the dirt like twelve-year-olds.

After calming down, they lie on the ground gazing at each other, both knowing how precious it is to still be here together. “Hey, you know…Thanks.” Klaus seems a little flushed, not used to being so straightforward with someone.

“Anything for you.” Dave smiles and ruffles his messy hair, now full of dirt. They look at each other for another while, and Dave starts up, “After all this…you want to live together?”

Klaus blinks a few times, heart filling up with joy. He opens his mouth but doesn’t manage to let out a sound. Looking like a total fool, he tries again, this time squeezing out a whispered “yes.”

Dave pulls Klaus close to him and kisses him right on the spot, unafraid that someone might pass by and see this scene. They stare at each other with undeniable love in their eyes, hoping that the war would soon end.


	5. Survived

After another five or six years, the long fight between the countries ended. The soldiers have just been given orders to return to their country. During this period, there were times when Klaus thought that Dave couldn’t make it through, or the other way around. They’ve been there; they know what it’s like to feel as if their loved one are going to leave them. This just made them all more determined to live through the battles they were told to fight. And they did.

“It’s finally over.” Klaus holds on tightly to Dave, a bit dazed, feeling surreal.

“Yes, it’s over.” Dave hugs him back in return, locking him into his arms. A deep sense of emotion flows into his heart, as he realizes that the days of living under the terror of losing his love officially ends. Both of their eyes tear up a little, shimmering like jewels under the sunlight.

…

They chose a nice little house on the west coast, enjoying the peace and sunshine that life has to offer. To be honest, things couldn’t be any better. No more war, no more nights interrupted by sudden explosions, and no more fear of losing each other. They were finally together. For real.

Klaus has become a changed man. Aside from the drug addiction that had finally gone clean, he has also grown. War changes people, especially those who survive until the end. He has seen too many things, and felt way too much weight on his shoulders. No longer does he fear the dead, as that is exactly what wars lead to. Deaths. He’s learned to embrace them, and to control his powers. Of course, he’s still the same old goofball, and he often get into childish quarrels with Dave, but nonetheless, he has become much more mature. Though, whether to show it or not is his own choice.

…

“Dave, get in here with me! You’re missing out on some…really nice stuff.” Klaus calls out from the bathroom, enjoying a lovely bubble bath. He looks at his own body with pride. Come on, he’s hot and he knows it.

Dave sighs and quickens his pace. His lover is absolutely impossible. It was a bad idea to spoil him like this. “Coming, alright? Don’t be so impatient.”

Klaus splashes the water happily as he sees Dave appear at the door, eyes eagerly urging him to undress and join him. Seeing his reaction, Dave couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear. This grown-up man is acting like a seal or something. How the fuck can someone be this adorable? He gets to the brim of the bathtub, leans down, and presses his forehead against Klaus’, looking at him with overflowing love.

“You little bastard,” Dave says, as he gives the man a quick little peck on the lips. Klaus’ smile widens as he grabs the back of Dave’s neck and deepens the kiss, almost dragging him into the tub with clothes still on.

“Woah now, hold it,” Dave pulls back, looking at Klaus with some playful disapproval in his eyes. It would be a pain to take off wet clothes. He’s already been there before.

Klaus laughs, “Oh, Dave sweetheart. How about…No?” Not giving the man any time to react, he pulls him down into the bathtub.

Causing a huge splash, Dave lets out a little “ah” as he plunges straight into the water. “Klaus! Not again!” Now he’s really a bit frustrated; he wasn’t planning on washing the clothes tonight!

“Sh sh sh, don’t be such a prick, Dave. Here, I’ll take your clothes off for you. That’ll make us even, right?” Holding back laughter, Klaus approaches the drenched man with fake sincerity, hands already latching onto his perfect build. He puts his arms around Dave’s waist and continues with the interrupted kiss, short breaths brushing against his cheek.

Only a fool would let this chance go. Dave allows his behavior, even though Klaus is apparently not helping him like he has just promised. Their temperature rises as the kiss goes on, with restless hands feeling each other’s body. The war has left some scars on both of them, but they don’t mind. Scars are like the medals of their bravery and proof that they have been in this together since years ago. They were there for each other.

As the atmosphere grows more and more intense, they pull away from the kiss, in need of some breath. With obvious desire in both their eyes, they stare at each other passionately. It is quiet, and no one speaks for what seems like forever. Finally, Dave leans toward his lover, hands gently caressing his thighs, and whispers in his ears. “To the bed?”

A sly little smile creeps onto Klaus’ face, “Thought you’d never ask."


	6. Growing Old

Years pass by, and wrinkles start to grow upon the men’s faces. No longer are they able to run around, jumping here and there. Black hair gradually turned gray, then white. Through this whole process, they’ve had a fair amount of bickering and fights, but never have they once thought about leaving each other.

Klaus and Dave sits on the porch, watching the sun rise up, bringing all land light. Dave gently holds on to Klaus’ hand, and they look at each other with smile in their eyes.

“Hey, old pal. What do you want for breakfast?” Dave breaks the silence, with a slight crack to his voice.

“Hmm…Don’t know. You want some toast?” Klaus smiles. He enjoys this boring conversation; probably because it’s with Dave. Anything is the best with him.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”

“Yeah.”

Then it turns quiet again. Nobody moves, but their hands still hold on tightly to each other. Together, they just stare at the beautiful scene in front of them. Birds start to chirp, signaling the beginning of a new day, and trees rustle in the breeze; smell of flower floats around in the air.

Klaus closes his eyes, seemingly to enjoy this peaceful morning. Yet, Dave knows. There’s no more rise and fall in Klaus’ chest, and he looks down, eyes brimming with tears. He smiles a little to himself, and let go of Klaus’ hand. He ruffles the man’s hair for the last time, thinking to himself how doesn’t this person lose any hair. Then he too, closes his eyes and holds hands again.

Just like that, it’s as if the both of them fell asleep, and the rings on their fingers glimmer under the sunlight for one last time.


	7. Reality

Gasping, Klaus opens his eyes with a violent tremor, and he finds himself tied to a toppled chair. His mind is unable to wrap around what just happened. Didn’t he die? Isn’t he dead? Where is he? Where’s Dave?

“What’s wrong-oh my God. What the fuck, Klaus? You’re such a mess,” Diego walks in the room after hearing the commotion, wrinkling his nose in disapproval. He sighs and looks at the apparently confused Klaus. “What is it now?”

“No, no, I…Uh. W-where am I?” Klaus stammers, only to find his voice young again; a little hoarse, but young. His heart skips a beat, and a bad feeling starts to crawl up on the back of his spine.

Diego just stands there, disbelief in his eyes, not even thinking about helping the poor man up, “You asked me to tie you up in this chair, remember?”

Klaus’ mind freezes, and memories start to come back to him. Yeah…He wanted Diego to tie him up to get sober, so he could see Dave. But wait, wasn’t he already done with the addiction? Didn’t Dave die alongside with him? Everything mixes together and Klaus starts to panic, unable to breath. Of course he remembers what has happened now. He just couldn’t bring himself to think it. It’s too painful.

…

“Whew! Christ on a cracker, that was a close one, huh, Dave?” Klaus shouted to Dave as a grenade blew up just a few feet from them. Yet, he didn’t get any response from the man beside him, “Dave?” He shook the man’s arm, still not getting any replies. Klaus flipped him over, only to find a severe gun wound on the chest of his lover. His blood froze and his head started to buzz. _No._

“Medic! Medic!” He shouted with all his might, but how could someone’s voice win over all the gunshots and explosions? He pressed against Dave’s wound, wishing to stop the bleeding, “Dave, look at me. Look at me. Okay? Oh, damn it.” He started to tear up, blurring his own vision. Dave looked at him with pain and sorrow, choking and unable to speak even one last word to Klaus. They gazed at each other, with despair in both their eyes.

“Medic!” Klaus tried again, only to be in vain, “Okay, look at me. Hey, hey, hey. Hey. Hey, it's okay. Hey, hey. Please, please…Please stay with me, Dave. Stay with me.” Klaus gently hugged Dave from the neck, trying to get him to keep his consciousness. However, the blood loss was too much, and to Klaus’ despair, Dave’s eyes started to lose the shine within. Blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth, and he took just one last breath. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” Klaus put his head against Dave’s forehead, as if this could bring him warmth and life. Blood and tears mingled, “No, no, no…”

“Damn it, I need a medic!” Klaus cried out in despair, but no one was there to listen to his helpless screams. He patted Dave gently on the cheek, hoping to awaken him from this nightmare, yet, the only answer he got was the man’s lifeless stare. He closed Dave’s eyes, and couldn’t help but to cry in anguish, knowing that those eyes would never open up again. He held on to the man as if there were still hope, but he knew it. There was nothing. No life, no warmth…No Dave.

…

Klaus blinks a few times, trying to pull himself back from the traumatizing memories. He looks to Diego, “Please, help me up.” His voice could only manage a barely audible whisper.

Diego walks up to him and lifts his chair upright, “Hey man, you alright?”

“Y-yeah…I’m fine.” Klaus nods a little. He was there. He was with Dave, and they lived together till the very end. This isn’t right. Something’s wrong. That couldn’t have just been a dream or something. It was just so real, too real. “Hey, uh…could you maybe um, untie me?”

“No can do. You need to get clean, alright?”

“I’m sober now. It’s fine. Really.” Klaus gives Diego a weak smile, and the sorrow in his eyes would make anyone who sees it painful.

Diego gazes steadily at his brother, and after thinking for a few seconds, he starts to untie the rope, seeing that Klaus does seem to be fine…Well, physically anyways.

“Yes…Thank you.” Klaus closes his eyes, unable to make any more conversation without feeling like his heart would burst to pieces in agony.

After having his body free and back to himself, Klaus stumbles out and goes to his own room, leaving his slightly worried brother behind. He throws himself upon his bed and starts to tremble, unable to get his tears out. His hand reaches towards the matching ring that Dave had given to him, only to find nothing on his index finger. Klaus’ first thought is that he accidentally lost it, and his heart starts to ache even more, blaming himself for being so reckless. Then he remembers that there never was a ring. He never got any ring. It was all a dream. They didn’t grow old together, and they never died together. Nothing was real.

A teardrop rolls down his cheek, and he starts to sob uncontrollably. He misses him. He misses his man. His lover. His everything. Tears start to pour down and Klaus punches his mattress, as if this could end all of his pain and anger. Yet nothing he does could make any difference. He’s just a man, a man with conjuring powers but fails to see even his own boyfriend’s spirit.

After a while, he calms down and stares into nothingness as his mind starts to cool down. He laughs a little to himself, remembering how Dave was such a humorous man. How he used to talk to him, caress his hair, and…hold him. Klaus’ vision starts to blur as he gets a little drowsy, and he smiles, closing his eyes, waiting for sleep to come to him.

_Dave, come see me again in my dreams, will you?_


End file.
